In recent years, industrial personal computers have become increasingly prevalent in many industries. It is not uncommon today to see rows of industrial PCs arranged in racks. These racks of PCs are typically massive objects which remain generally stationary during normal operation. However, the racks and the computers within them may be subject to vibration, bumps, and other physical disturbances. It is generally desirable to have the PC securely mounted in the racks to prevent damage and/or cabling disconnections. A typical rack attachment approach is to use a faceplate on the PC which is slightly larger than the remaining exterior of the PC chassis. The faceplate is then screwed to a support structure located between the PCs in the rack. While many of these industrial PCs are often designed and manufactured to higher standards than consumer PCs, they still are occasionally in need of repair. When this happens, the PC is usually required to be removed from the rack.
While these enlarged faceplates, with mounting screws therethrough, have been used extensively in the past, they do have some drawbacks. First of all, it requires time, and it may require tools, to unscrew the mounting screws. Also, when these PCs are used outside of a rack, the oversized faceplate can cause problems. For example, the PC will often be sitting at an angle on a desktop etc., and then only having very limited contact with the desktop. Otherwise, the use of a desk-mount adapter, which is essentially a sleeve into which the PC is inserted, is required. If a desk-mount adapter is not used, then the desktop may also be subject to undesirable wear along the areas of contact, and the PC may be unstable and susceptible to tipping or slipping off the desktop.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for securing a PC into a rack of PCs.